


Desde este lado de la orilla

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers del final de Battlestar Galactica (4x20).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde este lado de la orilla

 

 

 

Por un momento quedó hipnotizado por el crepitar de las llamas de su chimenea. Se acurrucuó bajo la manta de cuadros y acarició las hundidas letras del libro que mantenía entre sus manos.

Dejó vagar sus pensamientos sobre el papel gastado, y la pluma, ya como una extensión de sus dedos, se dejó manosear con facilidad, como cada día, como cada noche. No había conservado demasiadas cosas tras dejar atrás Galactica. Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de separarse de todos aquellos objetos que formaban gran parte de sus recuerdos. Posó con cuidado otro papel sucio sobre el libro cerrado que le servía como apoyo y comenzó una nueva carta. Una de las partes más importantes de sus ahora limitadas pertenencias eran unas cuantas libretas, unas pocas hojas y una fotografía de la mujer a la que respondía. Todas las noches sin falta.

Podía recitar de memoria todas y cada una de las palabras que las manos de Laura habían escrito para él en un tiempo que parecía más lejano de lo que era en realidad, en otro mundo, en otra era. Nueva Caprica había sido sin duda una de las pruebas más duras que se habían visto obligados a afrontar, y aún así, delante suyo y como prueba, tenía las palabras llenas de esperanzas de una mujer que, a un paso de perder la lucha contra sí misma, había plantado cara a los que habían deseado coartar la libertad de los suyos.

En su honor había construido, finalmente, aquella pequeña cabaña, porque se lo habría merecido y lo merecía con creces, porque merecía mucho más, porque, y a pesar de saberse egoísta, desearía poder disfrutarla ahora y cada día con ella. A veces lloraba, aunque le gustaba pensar que el regalo más preciado que podía ofrecerle era no hacerlo, porque sabía con certeza que no lo hubiese querido así y, aunque aquel pensamiento tan sólo le hacía más difícil la tarea, se obligaba a sonreír, por ella. Porque todo era más fácil cuando la tenía presente, porque la necesitaba, porque cada recuerdo era otra vida para él y no deseaba estar consciente sin imaginarla a su lado, imaginar lo que diría, su manera de mover las manos, su indomable pelo enredándose en los hombros, el movimiento de sus caderas al pasearse descalza por su habitación, la manera en la que su risa te hacía cosquillas en la boca del estómago, cómo la curva de sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos podría calentar su vida más que el día más luminoso de verano.

A veces lloraba, pero sólo porque el tiempo se le hacía excesivamente largo mientras esperaba el día en que pudiera alcanzar una nueva nave, un nuevo barco que le condujera a un paraíso mucho menos terrenal donde deseaba, a veces con una pasión casi cegadora, sentir su abrazo al otro lado de la orilla. 


End file.
